Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical meshes, and more particularly, to surgical meshes reinforced with high strength fibers to mitigate tear propagation and mesh failure.
Background of Related Art
Techniques for repairing damaged or diseased tissue are widespread in medicine. Wound closure devices, such as sutures and staples, as well as other repair devices like mesh or patch reinforcements, are frequently used for repair. For example, in the case of hernias, techniques involving the use of a mesh or patch to reinforce the abdominal wall are used. The mesh or patch is generally soft and pliant in order to conform to the abdominal wall and flex with movement of the abdominal wall. The mesh or patch may be held in place by suturing or stapling to the surrounding tissue.
During a hernia repair procedure, post surgical complications may arise. For example, a linear tear may form along either the warp or weft direction of a surgical mesh thereby causing mesh failure at the repaired hernia opening. In another example, fibers of a surgical mesh may break at the suture/mesh interface around the periphery of the surgical mesh thereby reducing the security of the mesh at the abdominal wall. This may cause the mesh to peel away from the abdominal wall thereby compromising the surgical repair of the hernia defect.
It would be advantageous to provide a soft, pliant surgical mesh that is reinforced to prevent mesh failure.